my_connected_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crysta Corbray
Naerelys Arryn Targaryen, born Crysta Stone but known widely as Crysta Corbray, was the only daughter born of Lysa Arryn and Aerys II Targaryen's love affair during Robert's Rebellion. She was a Westerosi pirate operating across the Narrow Sea and all seas west of Westeros. She began sailing in 293 after only her 12th nameday, taking over the former captain of the feared pirate crew, Creedence Tyde, after his death in 297—when Crysta was only 16-years-old. She rules the seas and governed over the pirates on her ship until her death in 301 AC. Crysta Corbray, no relation to the people of House Corbray, commandeered a Lannister trading vessel and renamed her The Trinity, all men still inside. The act made her a renown pirate feared across Westeros. Her surname derived from the fact that when she first boarded the ship, no one knew her family name or her lineage. They knew she was from the Vale and believed she was from House Corbray, thus the surname stuck around and she was named Crysta Corbray ''rather that ''Stone, the true surname of bastards from the Riverlands. Biography Unorthodox Origin In the midst of Robert's Rebellion, King Aerys II Targaryen allegedly kidnapped and raped Lysa Arryn whilst she was visiting King's Landing. In actuality, the story had not played out quite like that. During the rebellion, Lysa and Jon Arryn wed for peace between Houses Stark, Tully, and Arryn before the start of the war. While Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark were searching for the latter's sister, Lyanna Star—who had allegedly been taken by Rhaegar Targaryen—Lysa fell in love with two separate men, one of whom she'd grown up with and been around all her life: the Mad King, Aerys II, and Petyr Baelish. As a young, beautiful Lady of the Vale, she took her chances and betrayed her new husband—later lying about the situation, thus causing the rumour that the King had raped her. She slipped a stilling potion into his drink that she'd bought from the streets into Aerys II's drink and then laid with the King. When it was discovered that she'd become pregnant, to cover herself, she spawned the rumour that she had been defiled by the King, thus further igniting the flame in Robert's Rebellion. She was given both a Targaryen name—Jon Arryn had said that it would be known she came of tainted Targaryen blood—and the more-formally known name that recognised her as a bastard of the Riverlands. She was named Naerelys for her Targaryen roots, but given the name Crysta Stone to mark her as a bastard forever. The name Crysta derived from the bloodshed in the capital of Westeros; it was said that so much Lannister and Targaryen blood had been spilt that there were diamonds, rubies, and all kinds of crystals ''scattered among King's Landing. Early Life Crysta grew up hated by her mother, but beloved by her father, aunts, and uncles. She was raised in King's Landing as Lysa Arryn's bastard daughter. As a child, she had an adventurous spirit that her mother blamed her uncle, Ned Stark, for when he'd visit and tell her his stories from the North. She was treated differently by her parents; her father, Jon Arryn, doted on her, whilst her mother looked at her as if she was the very scum of the earth beneath her feet, even treating her as such sometimes. Crysta always believed that it was her mother's defence mechanism and that if she had done any different, she would have been accepting the fact that she'd made a terrible mistake. Regardless, thanks to her mother's treatment, Crysta lived a rather unhappy childhood. Even though she was legitimised not long after her birth, Lysa never truly saw her as her child. She grew up an outsider of King's Landing, where they lived with her father while he served as Hand of the King. The only happiness she'd received was when her extended family, the Starks, visited King's Landing or she was able to spend time with her father when he wasn't working for the new King after the rebellion, Robert Baratheon. Perhaps the closest family members to her were Ned and Robb Stark, her uncle and cousin on her mother's side. At age 7, she was given a gift by her uncle—a medallion with engravings of the sea on it, part of the reason why her mother blamed him for her daughter's dreams of the sea. When her little brother, Robin, was born, she was 8-years-old, and the Starks (minus baby Bran and bastard Jon Snow) travelled to King's Landing to visit him. It would be the last time she saw both Ned and Robb. When things in King's Landing were becoming complicated and Jon Arryn decided to get involved, it was around the time that a plundering group of pirates docked on one of King's Landing's far ports and looted a nearby village. Crysta, who had left the palace for the day and decided to venture through the villages near the castle, was taken by the pirates. It was just after her 12th nameday. At first, she was held on the ship led by the fearsome leader Captain Creedence Tyde, a former member of the Night's Watch, as a prisoner, but it was soon seen that the girl wasn't any more fond of Westeros as the rest of them. Under Captain Tyde's word, she was kept safe from the other men and, as she grew older, was considered as one of their own. She longed to participate in their plundering, and when she reached the ripe age of 14, Tyde allowed her to join them. It was there she met the people later to be named her best friends and future lovers: Thoron Nikolasson and Arlenna Kellington, one being the son of a pirate himself whilst the other a was a simple daughter of a merchant taken onto the ship who knew her way around a sword. In 297, Captain Tyde fell ill and perished to the sea (his funeral is one of the few funerals written into the series as well as Crysta's and Brina Lannister's). His dying words named the 16-year-old Crysta as his captain, which many on the ship disagreed with. There was a mutiny, but those who sided with the young girl quickly overruled those who disagreed, all of which were thrown into the sea or killed onboard. Crysta was named the new captain of Captain Tyde's ship, ''The Night's Dragon. In late 297, The Night's Dragon ''was severely damaged when it went up against a Lannister ship carrying soldiers. Crysta told her men to jump over onto the Lannister ship, where the rest of the sea battle was fought onboard. ''The Trinity, as the Lannister ship was later renamed by the captain herself, became theirs when they won the battle, all Lannister men still inside and many still alive. The soldiers remaining either converted to the pirate's crew or were tossed and left out at sea. Crysta never returned home to the Vale. She spent much of her time out at sea, and when she wasn't sailing, she usually spent her fair amount of time in Essos where it was warm and the people were welcoming—especially the Dothraki, whom they'd had a long-standing trade agreement with. In early 298, she fell in love with Thoron Nikolasson, who treated her as if she was any other pirate and not the bastard they all knew her to be.